The Nature and Role of Qi in the Human Body
Qi is a Kind of Integation of Force and Substance To be more exact, "qi" is a kind of integration of force and substance. This paper is set out to demonstrate the nature and role of "qi" in human bodies with certain important views from modern science and traditional medicine, together with my personal experience and the understanding of many excellent students who are doing exercise in Qigong and nursing many people with diseases. Modern science has already explored the three matters, substance, force and energy. The theory of: "substance is the carrier of force" is of far-reaching meaning in facilitating our understanding of the nature and role of "qi". Modern medical science has also acquired profound knowledge about human bodies. We understand that all organs are composed of different substantial elements in proportion. Of course, their integration is performed by life force (all kinds of physiological functions). Life force is a unique force different from mechanical or other forces which are generally acknowledged. So we are not able to synthesize a live human being with all kinds of material elements, even not a lifeless human body). To understand human life force is therefore a key to complete knowledge of human physiological structures. How to understand life force? According to my long-time special experience I come to understand that life force together with other forces exists in invisible form and manifests itself through actions (a sharp contrast to the fact that all substances indicate their existence in certain space) on certain substances as carriers so that people can only have indirect knowledge about it. Take gravity of the earth as an example. As compared with other forces, however, life force always demonstrates a distinctive and unique role -- being able to renew matters ceaselessly and incorporate in a planned way what is not thing-in-itself into matter-in-itself. And in turn the force turns step by step things-in-itself into wastes to keep the body structural elements in balance. If a human body, by analogy, is compared to a fully-automatic machine, the various human organs are machinery components. Life force acts as original driving force moving this machine with different parts. If such motive force is diminishing, dysfunction will take place in relevant organs, and organ functions will cease if such original force is gone. In fact, any kind of physiological deterioration and dysfunction will inevitably lead to organ problems (diseases). This is the fundamental cause of illness, aging and death. Modern science discovers that human immunity power can resist harmful external intrusion and constitutes internal healing capability. Therefore a person of sound immunity is not apt to get ill and vise versa. This phenomenon shows that causes of diseases are closely related to one's internal physiological capability and immunity power. Our knowledge about this point helps explain the fact that in the same objective environment some people get ill and others do not. Life force in human body is the original driving force to keep the body and substantial structures in balance and to move all the organs made of different elements. Despite the passive role it plays, substance is, after all, the target on which life force acts and the basis of human body. Substances are indispensable things. If an organ or a part of the body is short of necessary elements or added with those harmful substances to the structure, problems would arise up from that organ or part of the body. This is the second reason why people fall ill. This reason is closer to objective factors as compared with the first reason and easier to be understood. Therefore most people pay more attention to diet and environmental hygiene and medicine. In fact, comparatively speaking, the first reason is more important than the second one. For example, when one's digestion capacity is weak, even when one takes in more nutritious foods, one cannot efficiently digest the foods; but when one's digestion functions normally, even if one takes very simple foods, one can stay fit. Though invisible, life force can be traced. For example, soreness of waist and lumbago and frequent urination can be early signs of deteriorating kidney function. At this point, however, it is not yet organic changes. Therefore, physical test at hospital for organic changes may not necessarily detect any problems. Nevertheless, if it is not addressed and when one feels at times lumbago, tiredness, low spirit and drowsy, it is very likely that one is suffering from severe nephritis or failure of kidney function. I believe through practice that knowledge about life force mainly comes from physical experience instead of eye observation. In other words, a qigong practitioner can perceive through his perception capability life force performance in different parts of his body. Generally speaking, if one stays calm and relaxes from top to toe, one can effectively feel all internal physiological functions. Feeling comfortable and harmonious and refreshed shows sound performance of life force. When one suddenly feels uncomfortable or painful in a certain part, it is a sign of abnormal function. One should pay attention to the principle and the sudden sensitive when he's nursing a patient with his perception capability. The Nature and Role of Qi in Human Body When we understand the aforesaid principles, we may have clear knowledge of human body relationship between force and substance, and the nature and role of "qi" in qigong and human life force. In fact, the Chinese in ancient times pointed out: "Qi is substances of particles." "Qi is just life," "Qi governs blood and blood mothers qi," "Flowing of blood is interdependent on qi." Those expressions imply that "qi" consists of particles, above all, life force! One cannot but associate this with "the dual similarities of particles" in quantum mechanics. In blood circulation system, "qi" is mainly referred to as blood-supply capability, which can cause the flow of blood and qi movement in parallel with blood. Based on various knowledge, particularly by my own long-time and unique practice, I believe that "qi" in human body is something taking living force as its main form supported by particles (smaller than molecule). That living force constitutes human life force. It mainly functions to drive the movement of all body organs, to conduct metabolism and to transform energies. Life force is a general concept. All human instinct and dynamic forces come under life force. To be specific, life force can be divided into physiological functions of all organs and systems, immunity, physical strength and power of thinking. (The power of thinking controls one's conscious behavior and represents a hallmark of human being different from other life forms. This means a great deal to one's life, but not so great to the body metabolism and energy transformation as compared with other physiological functions.) http://qiwithoutborders.org/qi.html http://qiwithoutborders.org/qigong3.html http://freedomhealthrecovery.com/qigong2.html http://qiwithoutborders.org/qigong5.html http://qiwithoutborders.org/zhan_zhuang.html https://youtu.be/sg_KGOakn6M Category:Qi Category:Life force Category:Qigong